Striking the Balance
by draguntearz
Summary: Voldemort's Elites are out to balance out the good and evil. What the dark lord's plan may be, only the ones in his inner circle know. D&G fanfic


Warning This story will contain some slash, if you don't like slash I'll try to warn you ahead of time, but it tends to slip my mind. This is also my first fic I'm posting so go easy on me.

Our story begins three years after Harry Potter graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore never died, in fact he is the forefront leader of the Light Side, Voldemort is the leader of the Dark Side. A new force has risen, they called it **The Balance**, which was, the balance between the **Light** and **Dark Side**. It was an understanding between the two leaders that there cannot be good without bad and vice versa, so a balance is what they thought was best for everyone. The Ministry of Magic was held together by a string and many things were different from how they were before. Many of the younger generation rose to the top ranks on either side and became the most trusted in their legions. At the top of his game, was none other than the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy. It is with him that our story begins.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" Blaise called out as he threw back the floor length curtains to reveal the bright morning sunshine.

"Blaise, what the fuck do you think you're doing? I had a late night now get out of my room," drawled Draco half asleep from his bed.

"No can do buddy, our lord requires us to be at the **Oval Table** in approximately half an hour. That means you need to get your ass up and shower off that smell. You smell like alcohol and sex, then again when do you not smell like that?" said Blaise who was leaning against the headboard peering down at Draco as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Blaise looked across the bed to spot two other girls fast asleep. In all honesty Draco's bed was big enough to fit up to half a dozen comfortably. In some nights it probably did.

"So who put you up to be the alarm clock around here?" Draco questioned Blaise as he reached for his robe and put it on before getting out of bed, obviously completely naked underneath it.

"Big Boss did, he would've sent someone else but he was scared you would reward your new alarm clock with an _Avada Kedavra_ so he decided to send me instead. You can be very cranky in the morning you know, hell of a heavy sleeper too when you want to be. From the looks of it though, not as heavy of a sleeper as those two playthings still knocked the hell out over there." Blaise pointed with his chin at the two girls.

"They didn't last very long. Lost interest after a while so I finished off a bottle of Firewhiskey and called it a night," Draco called out from the bathroom. The sound of a shower head went off in the bathroom as Blaise walked over to Draco's closet and pulled out an outfit for Draco to put on. He pulled out a black dress jacket, black turtle-neck and black trousers and laid them on the chair. He heard Draco leaving the bathroom so he took up a chair at the vanity table. Draco strutted out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel draped around his waist. His hair still clung to his head as it was still wet and drops of water rolled down his beautifully formed abs. Once he got dressed he opened up another door to his closet and pulled out a pair of black snake skin boots. He and Blaise were about to leave the room when Draco took out his wand and pointed at clock on the wall above the bed. Then they left for the **Oval Table**. Ten minutes later the clock sounded a recorded message; "Your time in my bed is over, so get out before I come back. If you're still here when I arrive, I promise you won't survive."

Blaise and Draco were the last ones into the room that housed the infamous **Oval Table**. They walked up on either sides of Voldemort, made a quick bow and sat down in their respective seats on either side of their master. Crabbe and Goyle came and stood on either side of Draco's chair like gargoyles. The **Oval Table**, was now full of its usual occupants, at the head of the table was Lord Voldemort, to his right was Draco Malfoy; Voldemort's second in command, then came Viktor Krum, Narcissa Malfoy, and at the other end of the table was Lucius Malfoy; the one who runs the things that go on behind the scenes, then to his right was Fleur Delacour, then came Pansy Parkinson, then back to Voldemort's left hand which was Blaise Zabini.

"Now that I have everyone here, I wanted to discuss something with you…"Voldemort started to say while he stood at the head of the table but was interrupted by someone who came storming into the room. Bellatrix Lestrange stomped into the room carrying in front of her a very firm belly that housed a five-month-old fetus.

"All I wanted was mango ice cream drizzled with honey and crushed peanuts with whipped cream and cherries on top, why can't anyone get that for me huh?" Bellatrix bellowed as she stormed to Voldemort's chair and pouted. A house elf ran in after her looking desperate, she squeaked "But Mistress was saying Mistress wanted rocky road ice cream with peanut butter chips and chocolate frogs, Ragazza bring for you Mistress but then Mistress tells Ragazza Mistress didn't want that that Mistress wanted a Butter beer float, Ragazza was bringing it to Mistress but Mistress came to find Master. Ragazza know not what to do." The house elf had spoken in such a panic she was about to burst into tears. Seeing Ragazza's eyes fill with tears, Bellatrix then started to bawl like baby. Through her hysteric cries she managed to choke out, "I didn't mean to be such a BITCH! I'm sorry." At this point Voldemort looked absolutely perplexed as to how to handle the situation; he started looking around at everyone at the table to see if they had any ideas while Bellatrix was still distracted by her waterworks. Not a soul was able to think of how to handle the drama that laid in front of them. Doing the only thing he could do, Voldemort got up and put his arms around her middle and tried to soothe her over. "My love, you're not a bad person, I mean you are, but you're not a mean person…wait, wait, no, what I meant to say was that this is only happening because of your hormones are a wreck, it's not the normal you….." Voldemort started to say before she cut him off. "What do you mean by I'm a mean and bad person? HUH? I'm not mean, or evil," Bellatrix said defending herself. Narcissa then stood up and walked over to the two, she started saying in a calm voice that very quickly escalated, "Belle, think about what you're saying, look exactly where you're standing, and who exactly is sitting at the table….FOR SATAN'S SAKE look at who you're married to!" At the moment it looked like Narcissa was explaining something very complex to a four-year-old. Something then clicked in Bellatrix's mind, it looked like she was having a revelation in her head. She then calmly sat down in Voldemort's chair leaving him and Narcissa standing there. Narcissa gave Voldemort a quick wink before returning back to her chair by Lucius. Everyone who was at the table sighed with relief and Blaise and Draco had wiped their brows, since they were the ones sitting closest to Bellatrix.

Voldemort stayed standing up and leaned against Bellatrix's chair as be begun to speak, "Now the reason I brought you all here today is because we have some very important tasks at hand, it will really play a big roll in The Balance. The light side is gaining a little too much power and we need to even it out. I have a couple of ideas myself as to how it could be done but I'm open to any suggestions before I say what mine is. Anyone?"

Fleur began to speak from her chair with a very light French accent, "Why don't we just kill them off at their next big get-together like the Quidditch World Cup or something like before?"

The men at the table spoke at once, "And miss Quidditch?"

"Ok, Ok, it was just an idea, chill out," said Fleur a little annoyed with them for their response to her idea. "If I remember correctly you guys pulled that shit before too! Then you tried to kill Harry during our Triwizard Tournament, right Viktor?" She said testily.

"My dear, that wasn't my doing, remember, at that point I was still incapacitated, all I had was Wormtail, my sweet Bella, and Junior to help take care of me. Even faithful old Lucius wasn't at my aid at that point," Voldemort held his hand up at Lucius who was obviously about to defend himself and continued, "They were merely there for show, someone thought it would be clever to put on a show just to bring back old memories. But Junior showed them, they were scared out of their wits thinking I was really back at full power. Too bad about Junior though, when Albus turned him in they performed the Dementor's Kiss. He was my most faithful servant, I could count on him to hand me his life if I wish for it," Voldemort ends with a sigh.

"I miss Junior!" Bellatrix screams then starts crying uncontrollably. As soon as Bellatrix had her outburst Blaise and Draco scooted their chairs in opposite directions to get as far away from her as possible without seeming rude to her.

"Narcissa, would you please, I beg you, please take Bellatrix to her room, she's not feeling up to this right now, I'll have Lucius fill you in on this later as it doesn't directly affect you two.

As Bellatrix and Narcissa leave Voldemort started speaking, "As I was saying for the third time, **The Balance**, is a little off balance right now, too much good, too much light, not good for us. We have to fix this. I want….long term fixes. I have a solution that will help alleviate many of our problems. Anyone else have any ideas? No? Bellatrix gave me this idea. As I'm sure you all know, we are expecting," he paused to let all the snickering at the table subside then continued, "Now, I think that if we could create more kids, that are endowed with both good and evil, then they would be perfect, right down the middle. Do you understand what I'm saying? They would BE **The Balance**." He let everyone let it soak in a little bit, before he started to fish for comments.

Viktor was the first one to say something. "So what you mean is for us to…….."

"He wants us to go out their and bang our way through the good side hoping we could knock up a couple here and there!" Blaise said with utter excitement on his face.

"Not quite what I had in mind, but that works," Voldemort said from his seat with his fingers laced as he was deep in thought, "but that's a little too easy, it has to be more challenging for my Elites."

At this Draco perked up a bit sounding more interested. Draco called out with a bit of curiosity in his voice, "What do you mean more challenging? What did you have in mind exactly?"

"My idea, is to put my **Elites**, up against Dumbledore's **Elites**. So it's not just another somebody from the light side, I want to start a balanced race of witches and wizards, and it will start out with you guys. If you can get one of them to become one of us, then that will slowly shift the balance from the light to the dark until we reach a middle ground. Once you start having families though, it will assure that the playing field stays level. It's as simple as that," Voldemort finished having a big grin on his face from being proud of his own idea.

Viktor who was letting the idea boil down for a moment was the first to ask something of the new challenge, "Do you care which of their elites we pick? I mean…..does it have to be a pure blood?"

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy all started snickering at this remembering who exactly Viktor took to the Yule Ball and actually made some publicity with too.

Voldemort however didn't look displeased. He told Viktor in the most serious voice. "I've gotten over that little racist part of my life; I'm willing to allow the challenge to include all types of witches and wizards, so long as they are not muggles. Remember, I was a half blood myself and look how much power I've gained over the years. So yes, muggle-born witches or wizards are allowed."

After hearing Voldemort's answer, Viktor had a huge grin on his face that told everyone he already knew who he was going to go after. But he wasn't the only one, Draco who had been quiet as soon as Voldemort and laid out his plans sat quietly with his infamous smirk on his face. He also knew who he was going to go for. He knew as soon as the words left Voldemort's lips who he wanted to convert and even possibly have children with. …


End file.
